Five Relationships
by Silverone
Summary: A series of short fics featuring Akira in different pairings, most of them with other guys and one female. Hotaru finally comments on something that's been obvious since forever. HotaruxAkira.
1. Similarity

**Author Notes: **These fics are all being done for the 5trueloves community on livejournal where you take a character and write five fics pairing them with different characters. Obviously I'm doing Akira and most of these fics will be shounen ai with the exception of this chapter. They will also be short. I will also still be working on the Benitora challenge for 10whores, but that will obviously take a little longer.

**Title: **Alike  
**Theme: **Similarity**  
Pairing/Characters: **Akira/Yuya, strong mentions of Akira/Kyo and a tiny bit of Akira/Sakuya.  
**Rating: PG  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own this series or it's characters. They belong to Akimine Kamiyjo.  
**Notes/Summary: **Short introspective from Akira's point of view about his relationship to Yuya and the similarities and differences between the two of them.

When Akira had first met Yuya, he had been impressed by the strength of her conviction, this simple desire to find her brother's killer, even though she obviously didn't know what she was going to do after she found him. Because she was so like him. Just like Akira, she was searching for one man, one man who had taken everything away.

There were also those combating feelings of old attraction and jealousy. She was like Sakuya in that respect, so much so that he had repeated old words spoken in haste. Words that had nothing to do with love, but with Kyo. A desire to have what Kyo had, to be what Kyo was. A hate of that which took Kyo from him that lead to something covetous. She had spoken old words in return and those feelings were dispelled yet again.

That was the biggest difference between them. Yuya Shiina did not need Kyo to be happy. To her, the man was merely a path, not the god that Akira dreamed of every night. It frustrated him yet at the same time, made him think of things other than Kyo, things that were much harder than those years of training, those years of blindness.

Sometimes he almost started believing that Kyo wasn't the only thing in life. This was impressive in its own way and he had to add it to the list of reasons why Yuya was special.


	2. Handiwork

**Fandom: **Samurai Deeper Kyo**  
Title: **Handiwork**  
Theme: **28) Secret  
**Pairing/Characters:** Akira/Benitora  
**Rating: PG  
Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own this series or it's characters. They belong to Akimine Kamiyjo.  
**Notes/Summary:** Akira thinking about a hobby of Benitora's. Inspired by one of Kamiyjo's character interviews.

Benitora has the odd and almost girlish habit of making jewelry. Not quite effeminate, as he likes to use rocks, metal and wire, but Akira still has to make whatever digs he can. They're ugly, uneven monstrosities, like something a child would make and yet, secretly, Akira is enraptured by every single piece.

Maybe it's imagining the way Benitora's wrist moves as he twines together stone and discarded steel. Or it be could simple awe at the fact that even a silly noble could or would create something so imperfect, through his own skill, instead of just purchasing a masterpiece.

Sometimes Akira will secretly examine his companion's projects behind his back, imagining warmth that is long gone. Afterwards, Akira always feels disgusted with himself for doing something that only a love sick maiden would lower herself to. He's also thankful that Benitora has yet to catch him, since he knows the other man would never let it go if he found out that Akira didn't find his handiwork completely repulsive.


	3. Liar

Fandom: Samurai Deeper Kyo  
**Title: **Lies  
**Theme: **25) Destruction  
**Pairing/Characters:** Akira/Kyo, leaning more towards twisted genfic.  
**Rating: **R for some swearing, since this is a younger Akira who is NOT in his happy place.  
**Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own this series or it's characters. They belong to Akimine Kamijyo.  
**Notes/Summary:** Before Akira blinded himself, after Kyo left. 

Kyo is a liar.

That thought hit hard, leaving a sour feeling deep in Akira's throat. It had been the one promise he had ever believed in: "You'll be the strongest, after me."

Should have known. All adults were liars.

Replacing it with another promise didn't hide the fact that Kyo had just destroyed everything. Bon claimed that Kyo had his reasons.

Fuck that.

Those red eyes wouldn't leave his mind even now. So fucking full of himself as he spewed that crap: "Beat me and then you'll know the truth."

As if that made everything all better.

He should have forced Kyo to stay, even if it meant nailing the man's feet to the floor with his swords. Cut that smirk off his face and pluck those eyes out.

Destroy the liar. Destroy yourself.

He would accept that damn crumb Kyo threw him, but not before he made sure that both of them paid for it. The price of abandonment was a harsh one.

Why look at lies or Kyo?

He never wanted to see those damn eyes again.


	4. Static

**Fandom: **Samurai Deeper Kyo  
**Title:** Static  
**Theme:** 13) Bad Habit  
**Pairing/Characters:** Akira/Bontenmaru  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own this series or it's characters. They belong to Akimine Kamiyjo.  
**Notes/Summary:** This one proved to be a little tricky and strange.

Holding his chin in his hand is a bad habit that Akira developed during those four years alone, though Akira also likes to think that it makes him look intellectual. Bontenmaru makes fun off it, even imitating Akira in the most obnoxious way imaginable. Secretly, Akira doesn't mind that much, since he likes to think that it's better than staying static, frozen in time like Bon, whose habits haven't changed at all.

He still goes off on wild tangents about this battle or that, always puffing his chest out and no one ever mentions that he changed some of the details around, lest Bon launch off into yet another two-hour long rant. He still likes to smoke tobacco that is milder than Kyo's, but commingles with the other man's pipe smoke in a way that is especially foul and will exhale on you if you're being too annoying. He also still has the ability to put Akira at ease just by being him, though lately, there's been an undercurrent of something far more vexing.

Akira will hold his chin and puzzle through it, not liking any of the answers he's coming up with. Bon's too old, too far above him, a man, not that attractive and a million other things. Of course, if Akira was being half way honest with himself, he'd admit that he didn't give a damn about any of those things, but that was another bad habit he'd picked up.


	5. Flattery

** Fandom: **Samurai Deeper Kyo  
** Title: **Flattery**  
Theme: **14) Blind  
** Pairing/Characters:** Akira/Hotaru  
** Rating:** PG  
** Disclaimer/claimer:** I do not own this series or it's characters. They belong to Akimine Kamiyjo.  
** Notes/Summary:** Hotaru finally comments on something that's been obvious since forever.

"You're blind, aren't you?" Akira can hear Hotaru blinking, as if this is some profound revelation and in annoyance ends up kicking him out of the futon and then pulling all the blankets away from him.

Listening to Hotaru twist around to look at him, Akira can't help but feel his jaw tense up. "You cannot tell me you just noticed it now?" Sometimes Akira almost wondered if being surprised at his friend's stupidity meant that he had been giving Hotaru too much credit.

Trying to snatch the blanket back only to be kicked backwards, Hotaru splayed out, so that he was lying down spread eagle. "Ouch," there was a sound of ruffled hair as Hotaru rubbed his head. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant… you're an amazing person." The fact that Hotaru said it so seriously pushed the confession beyond sappy into plain unbelievable.

"Stop being so random." There was silence as Hotaru lie there, obviously expecting something else, probably gratitude. He'd probably lie there all night if he didn't get it. Sighing as loudly as possible, Akira pulled himself towards Hotaru, picked him up by his shirt collar, and after a few seconds gave him a quick kiss. "And don't try to flatter people. You're terrible at it."


End file.
